Playing Hair Stylist
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: Written on prompt: Kyouhei likes to mess with Hugh's hair, and Hugh ends up liking it, but won't admit he does. More GreySkyShipping on the inside! ...But this one ended up being light on the shipping.


**I'm not sure about that title, but** **my Anonymous reviewer has a name now! **

** Tamakiya: Yes, the world needs to be filled with Kyouhei/Hugh! Too bad I'm currently the only one writing for them... I hope more people show up soon, or after the game is released in English. There are definitely stories I'm waiting until the English release to post...**

** "Everything". Ahaha, that's a good answer, Hugh should just stick with that! (See the bonus in my other story, "Fireworks", for details.)**

** Thanks for prompting this story! I write to please you, my readers!**

"So soft and fluffy," Kyouhei cooed in a sing-song voice.

He had that idiotic smile on his face again.

"K-keep your hands off my head, Kyouhei!"

Hugh swatted at him, only for Kyouhei to dodge easily, position himself elsewhere, and go back to ruffling Hugh's hair with a joyous smile on his face. Hugh only noted the smile because there was no way someone could be that happy just from touching his hair; it was a mess, he barely took the time to comb it most mornings.

But what was that Kyouhei had said...?

"There's no way it's _that_ soft," Hugh grumbled.

"Don't be embarrassed," Kyouhei replied, teasingly. "It's okay to have hair as soft as a Purrloin's."

Before Kyouhei could say anything else, he was interrupted by Hugh's fist jabbing him in the stomache.

Then he asserted that he most definitely was not embarrassed, just to clear up any misunderstandings. That cheesy, lop-sided grin on Kyouhei's face said the other boy clearly didn't believe him, but...

"Hey, do you wanna touch my hair?"

For a moment, Hugh lost track of words. He almost had to force himself to say, "No," and he actually sort of regretted it.

"Really?" Kyouhei reached up and rubbed a strand of his own hair between his fingers. "Because I think it's almost as soft as yours is."

It was probably from annoyance that Hugh was starting to turn red in the face. After all, he didn't really have anything to be embarrassed over, as much as Kyouhei liked to embarrass him sometimes.

'I'm actually really interested in making that comparison though-'

"I promise you, I'm not interested!"

"Hmm, is that so?" Kyouhei's look of pretend thoughtfullness lasted only a moment; Hugh knew the boy could be kind of scatterbrained sometimes, and it looked like he was correct when he'd decided that something more important had popped into Kyouhei's mind. "By the way, I promised your little sister we could do hair in a few minutes."

"What," Hugh replied, in a way that didn't make it a question.

If nothing else, that explained why Kyouhei had randomly begun messing with his hair... but only explained it for this time.

"Yeah! And a tea party!"  
"You told her... what!"

Inwardly, Hugh groaned. He loved his little sister and Kyouhei was great, but honestly, between the two of them...

How Kyouhei could seem so genuinely excited to participate in a little girl's tea party was beyond him. Even Hugh had trouble generating that kind of sincere enthusiasm, and he cared more about his little sister's happiness more than anything else.

"Not a fan of tea parties, are you?"

"Not exactly..." Hugh admitted, while they were still in his room where his little sister wouldn't be listening in on them. Again, he was confused as to how Kyouhei was still smiling.

"Then don't worry about it too much. I totally stopped by her room before coming to see you. She has the tea party part set up already, but she just got these new hair brushes and ribbons for her birthday—"

"You sound like you've been planning this for a while," Hugh muttered. And his little sister's birthday had only been about a week ago. After another moment's thought, he narrowed his eyes and continued, "And weren't you the one who gave her that hair set in the first place?"

Kyouhei just laughed at him.

Sometimes Hugh could have sworn that boy was really an evil mastermind in the disguise of an idiot.

"She's looking forward to it, so it's not like you'll say no!"

He allowed Kyouhei to grab him by the wrist and pull him along, but only while sighing to make his point. "At least tell me there won't be any scissors..."

Leaving Kyouhei and his sister in charge of his next haircut was a scary thought. A few weeks ago, Hugh had considered getting it trimmed, because his bangs were starting to fall in his eyes again, but suddenly he changed his mind.

Kyouhei was laughing again.

Hugh forcefully pulled his wrist out of Kyouhei's grip and stopped halfway down the stairs to glare at him. "That _better_ have been just a joking laugh, or I swear I'm shaving _your_ head bald."

"Now why would you do that?" Kyouhei replied. Then a thoughtful look appeared on his face, and he leaned forward to study Hugh in an almost thoughtful manner – which Hugh personally thought was a little weird, and hoped it was another of his exaggerated motions. "I'm used to seeing you in that red jacket, but blue looks good on you too," he declared finally. "I'm going to have to recoordinate which color ribbons I'm going to use, so they can match."

"You... what?"

Hugh was completely dumbfounded. Not only had Kyouhei apparently been planning this, but he'd also taken the time to decide which color ribbons he was going to use. Never mind the fact that his sister would just use whichever colors she wanted, regardless of whether or not they matched or completely threw off Kyouhei's design, because that wasn't something little kids thought about.

Since she used the colors she liked the most, he was in for a world of green, yellow, and pink. None of which probably worked particularly well with the shade of blue he was wearing currently, he thought.

"...You might want to rethink that," he told Kyouhei finally.

"So you're finally agreeing to come along?" Kyouhei asked eagerly, completely ignoring his advice. It was a wonder he didn't go back to petting Hugh's hair right now, since it certainly looked like he wanted to.

"I..."

"By the way, we already agreed that you and her would get to do my hair."

His stupid hair really did look soft, curse it. And the untidy look matched his stupid, goofy grin too, so that the end result was actually pretty charming. Without thinking, he reached unsteadily toward the unkept mass of brown hair, threading his fingers through the locks and letting them run down to the very ends of the strands. The feeling wasn't unpleasant.

...Jeez, Kyouhei really did have soft hair. Hugh fingered his own in comparison, then realized what he was doing and looked away with an embarrassed scowl.

He honestly couldn't wait to get the brush in his hands.

But Hugh was currently too stubborn to admit that.

"Good thing too, because your head currently looks like a Rattatta's nest. I'm actually surprised I didn't find one in there."

Kyouhei just laughed at him again.

"...Are you sure we shouldn't get started on your hair first?" Hugh questioned.

That by itself sounded too soft, especially with the way he said it, and his face – 'don't even think about what your face looks like!' Hugh urged himself.

"It's just because your hair makes you look like you have even worse bedhead than I do, okay?"

Another thing Kyouhei always did, aside from laughing, was not being fooled by him.

**By the way, does anyone know the name for Hugh's little sister? In my head, I keep calling her "Mimi", but I'm not sure where that came from and I have to be careful to avoid mentioning her by name because of that. This one might actually have been a bit longer and funnier with Hugh's sister more closely involved.**

**Lately, things have been really stressful!**

**Somehow,** **I actually felt better while writing these two... So I still take any GreySkyShipping requests anyone has to throw at me.**

** Tamakiya, was this what you wanted?**

** End result: Kyouhei is shaping up to be an amature hair stylist. I saw a picture once that kind of inspired parts of this story...**


End file.
